Link's Deceased (Link's Slumber prequel)
By: TheCraftingFilmz The Creepypasta My son has always been a fan of Nintendo games, but his favorite out of all franchises was probably The Legend of Zelda, in particular; Link's Awakening. I never really had a thing for video games and my son was over obsessive with his "Gameboy" or whatever he called it. I was worried about him becoming extremely anti-social, so I took it away from him and hid it in a box in the attic. For at least the first month, my son was bored out of his mind, but found some other things to do eventually and became more social. Things worked out well with our family and we lived a normal life until a tragic day came. My husband in the Navy was killed in a shooting at sea. My son and I went to his funeral a few nights later, and while we were there, my son said he saw something he called a Wind Fish going into his father's chest. I told him he was probably delusional about his father's death and the funeral went on from there. When we arrived home it was about 11:00 at night so I told my son to go to sleep whilst I went to bed as well. I had an odd dream that night. I was standing in the attic by the box that I put the Gameboy in, and my husband was there with me. But there was something odd about him. His eyes had a fearful, yet satisfied look. At my sight, he smiled saying, "do it," while he pointed at the Gameboy. When I woke up, I finally realized it was just a strange dream and I walked downstairs to make some breakfast for my son and I. However the dreams kept coming. Every night over and over again my husband kept telling me to play my son's Gameboy. So after a few weeks, I finally decided I would. I didn't want my son to know I played his Gameboy so I did it as soon as he went to sleep. I headed up to the attic to see that the gameboy was already on, ready to be played. The intro played with this creepy sounding song that didn't sound like it should have been there, but I had never played the game before so I wouldn't really know. When the intro finished, I was taken straight to this forest that had some kind of depressing look to it but I didn't know what made it depressing. It just made me feel...Depressed. I pressed the arrow buttons to try and move around, but I wouldn't move. These monsters started coming in wave after wave, just beating the life out of the little elf character and there was blood just being thrown all over the screen. Why did I ever let my son play this in the first place? It's just so violent for his age. After at least 2 minutes of this torture, some words came onto the screen saying: "This is what I think about death. It tortures. It presents pain and family loss." All of a sudden, This demonic winged whale appeared in a cutscene. This whale began to talk not with text but with actual sounds coming from the speakers. "You care for your family and you would die to get them back. Yet you know death is permanent. You miss him. You shall see him once more." A sharp, terrible pain shot through my body, and the only thing I could do was scream. My scream was silent, and nobody but the game could hear it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story